Lost in the Dark
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Dennis Creevey is at a loss. He has noone, therefore nothing to live for. That is, until Natalie MacDonald butts in. She may be the only one to help him find his way out of the dark. CRAP SUMMARY. WARNING: SENSITIVE TOPIC AND OOC
1. Admitted

A Dennis Creevey Fanfiction

Lost in the Dark

Chapter One: Admitted

**A/N: This is my first Dennis/Natalie MacDonald (GoF pg 12) fanfic. It's sort of related to my two Neville/Luna fics.**

"Smile for the camera Dennis," called the voice of Natalie MacDonald. She had been a Gryffindor in my year and so far the only Gryffindor that actually felt the need to talk to me. It was no secret that I had completely freaked out during Defense against the Dark Arts several times since the start of term since the battle had ended. It had been years since my older brother's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. I was just not yet over it. Natalie was there for me at times. She was sweet to me, clearly she had felt pity.

I looked up from where I was sitting and tried smiling. I should have been happy that I had just graduated from Hogwarts. Except that I'd be going home alone since my father had died just seven months ago. I had no one and surely Natalie would no longer seek me out once we were off the trains and out of Hogwarts. "No more pictures Natalie. Besides, all of your friends are waiting. You don't want to make them wait," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Oh they're all going off with their families to celebrate. What are you going to do when we get off the train?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, making her honey brown locks brush against her shoulder.

"I'm going to go home and start packing," I said, shrugging softly.

"Why? Where are you moving to?" she asked, curiously. The soft cluster of freckles across her nose were enough to make me want to smile. Everything about her was cute and small, especially since I was no longer tiny Dennis Creevey.

"I'm going to sell my father's house and find a small place for me," I said, not wanting to tell her where I was really going. The truth was that I was voluntarily admitting myself into the Psychiatric ward at St. Mungos. I figured living amongst the insane psychos and other sick people would give me a reason. A reason to live. That's right, I've been seriously considering suicide since last month. I didn't want to tell her that all of those little support group meeting we went to were crap and didn't at all help me see the point to living.

I had no one to live for, therefore no reason to live. "Oh, well you know that you can always give me a call whenever you need someone to talk to or if you just want to hang out," she said, touching my arm. I sighed and grimaced slightly.

"Thanks Natalie, I'll see you on the train"

~~~~~Home~~~~~

The last box was finally packed and hours later, the storage company put all of the things I wouldn't be taking into a place where it would all be safely stored until I came to get it. Well, if I lived through this ordeal. I stopped in front of the old building and clutched the camera tightly. It was the only thing besides an album of pictures I'd kept that I'd decided to take with me. They already had a room ready for me with Roommate and all.

"Here you go Mr. Creevey, you'll be rooming with Mr. Longbottom here. Dinner is at eight, lights out at nine, your robes on the bed you can change in the small bathroom there," said the old Witch. She seemed nice, her hair was practically blue piled high atop her head and she wore too much makeup. She reminded me of my crazy Aunt Mildy, when she was alive. So, I guess Neville wasn't as sane as I thought he was. It was nice to know someone else had problems too.

"Thank you Mrs. Caulder," I said, as I took the bed to the far right. Neville's bed was obviously the one in the left. It was made and there was a picture of two people that looked like him holding a chubby baby on the small drawer. The walls were white, everything in this room was white. It was too sterile for my taste.

"You're welcome dear and call me Geraldine," she said, before skittering off to do whatever it is that she does. I watched a few other skulk past the open door before I put the album on my bedside drawer and Colin's camera. It was the only thing I had left of him.

"Dennis? Dennis Creevey? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised voice. I turned around to see the scarred and surprised face of Neville Longbottom. Yep, that was Neville alright, except his face had lost its roundness and he had obviously gained some muscle since the last time I'd seen him.

"Hey Neville. Good to see you too, how's Luna?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since last year," Neville said, looking uncomfortable. He never did tell me why he was in here but, I guess that it had something to do with Luna and all of the other things he'd suffered.

"It's good to know I didn't get roomed with a psycho," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled before sitting on his bed and cracking a half-smile. "Yeah, same here," he said, making me give him a smile-grimace.

The next morning I had to go to what I call crap assed Group session. It was where us suicidal crazies got together to talk about meaningless crap. I don't think this will actually help, but, I go anyway. The group "Counselor" was already there. His name was Lyle and he was a forty yearold married wizard who resembled that Muggle actor Anthony Stewart Head. It was weird because he happened to be one of my favorite actors.

From now on I'm going to refer to him as Anthony in my head. The next to arrive was this short chubby witch. She had long black hair that practically covered her face and her skin was pallid. She looked like a ghost, only not transparent like all ghosts are. Pretty soon everyone was sitting chairs that were all facing eachother. "Alright, now that everyone's here we can start this session. We have a new member today, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone and tell a little something about yourself," Anthony said, a little too pep-ish. He even almost sounded like Anthony Head.

"My name is Dennis Creevey, my older brother Colin was killed at the battle of Hogwarts and my father died seven months ago. Everyone in my family is dead and I admitted myself here because if I hadn't, I'd already be dead," I said, making Anthony frown. The room got too quiet and seriously awkward after I finished speaking. Well he asked so, I gave him what he wanted.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned to face my right. It was Doug. He was a thirty something yearold Jude Law look-alike who's wife had left him for his bestfriend, taking all of his money and their only daughter. He also had nothing to live for. I envied him though, he still had his family. At least they cared enough to admit him here. "Okay, then. Dennis you do have something to live for. Life. Life is what you have to live for," Anthony said, trying almost too hard to get that pep back into his voice.

"Right," I muttered under my breath. Doug's hand left my shoulder and we both turned to listen to Anthony spew on about the reasons of living life. All crap, if I may say so. All crap. After group, I walked around before I sat in the white dining hall. I was eating when Neville showed up and sat across from me. We talked about what we did before taking a stroll down to the Incurable diseases ward. Since we were both there voluntarily we could visit the other wards as long as we didn't "misbehave".

Over the next couple of months I got to know Neville better than I had when we were at Hogwarts. I also got to know the chubby witch's name which happened to be Odette. She was here because her ex-boyfriend had left her for his much thinner and better looking ex-girlfriend last year. They were apparently not really broken up and her relationship with him had all been a cruel joke. If I was her, I would have cursed his balls off. Literally.

So Doug, Odette, Neville and I became friends, I guess you could say. Still, I didn't see the friendships going farther or even past the walls of St. Mungos. Which meant that I still had absolutely nothing to live for. It's too bad they didn't allow sharp object here, I would have slit my wrists days ago. The place was too sterile, there was barely any chaos and nothing mattered to me. Nothing could make my stay here matter or even pleasant in the least bit. Nothing except for _her._

"Dennis? What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone?" asked a voice I hadn't head in two months. Natalie, sweet Natalie. Crap.

**A/N: Well that went a little too fast for my liking. But, I hope you all liked it. The next chapter should be out soon. I hope.**


	2. The Enemy

Chapter Two: The Enemy

"Hey, Natalie. What are you doing here?" I asked her, blatantly ignoring the question. She was the last person I thought I'd see here. Also the last person I'd want to tell my truth to. Fuck. Her hair was lighter and her creamy white skin was just as I'd remembered. The freckles were there too. All thirteen of them clustered together. Goddamnit why the Hell was she here?

"Oh, I'm bringing lunch to my boyfriend. He forgot it at home and he's one of the Healers here on this ward. So, what are you doing here?" she asked, although from the look she gave my sterile white robes, I knew that she'd figured it out. The Healer's wore a sort of turquoise colors not unlike medical scrubs at a Muggle hospital. The counselors wore light yellow robes. The patients as I've mentioned wore white. If I got out of here alive, I will get rid of everything white I own.

"Oh, your boyfriend. That's nice. I'm here because I voluntarily checked myself in. It's more of a research thing really," I lied, giving her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. She has a boyfriend, of course she would she's practically perfect. No sense is sulking about it now, besides there's no way she'd choose me over whoever _he _was.

"Oh, that's interesting. How've you been Dennis?" Natalie asked, her golden caramel eyes surveyed my appearance carefully. I didn't have her fooled for one minute. She knew I was mental. But, she didn't back away. It was nice of her to still accept me despite my obvious issues.

"Fine, I suppose. You look great, how's life?" I asked, wanting to know what she's been up to since we left Hogwarts. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Oh thank you. I own a small clothing shop in Diagon Alley. It's starting to make good business since my father had put up the deposit for the lease and I have started selling my clothing. I'll have the ownership of the small building in no time," Natalie said, smiling at me. She always did wear cute quirky things when we weren't in our Hogwarts uniforms. Business was bound to be good.

"Nat, what are you doing here?" came the surprised voice of someone I recognized. Fuck, it would have to be him. I hate this guy, even saying his name made me want to punch myself in the mouth. Michael fucking Corner. Fuck, I hate him. He was one of the biggest disbelievers at Hogwarts when everyone was against Harry. He was just as pompous as his bestfriend Zacharias Smith, they say that Hufflepuffs were friendly and accepting, well why the Hell was Zacharias one? He's a jerk, bigger than a jerk he's a douche.

What did Natalie see in Corner, more importantly…when had they got together? I watched them exchange a few pleasantries when Corner turned to face me, the smug look on his face told me one thing. He knew exactly how I felt about Natalie and he would use it to drive me even crazier. Bastard. "Creevey, don't you have lunch to go to? Or is it Group that you're missing out on?" he asked, pulling Natalie close.

She gave me an uncomfortable look and I shrugged. Sure I was pissed, but I wasn't about to show it in front of her. Maybe I'll get revenge later by taking a piss in his tea. I don't know. "As a matter of fact, I am missing out on lunch. Natalie, it was great to see you. I'm leaving," I said, in an overly formal tone. I turned to Natalie again and kissed her cheek making a faint blush appear across her cheeks. This seemed to piss Corner off but, he composed himself before he could make an arse out of himself in front of her.

"Dennis, come on. They're serving Shepherd's Pie today," Doug said, patting my back. Doug also thought Corner was a pompous jackass. Well everyone did, with exception to Odette who has a minor crush on him. Maybe she was chubby but, she is one of the prettiest girls I know. She has a beautiful personality. In short, the girl was perfect but, due to a couple extra pounds and that jerk off of an ex-boyfriend, she was too self conscious.

I don't think she belongs in the psych ward but, her family felt the need to admit her here. Still, she had found friends. I felt Odette's small hand grab mine and they pulled me toward the dining area. If he crosses me again, I will piss in his tea. I heard Natalie reprimand him for being rude and he "apologized" by saying he was just messing around. That we were friends. Yeah right.

"Man, I'd like to give that kid one good pop in the pie-hole," Doug said, making me laugh. I laugh more now. Doug is funny. Odette kind of frowned but she sat at the table anyway. Doug picked at his green beans and frowned. He still thought of his wife sometimes, I know because he gets this dead sort of look in his eyes. It's the look that everyone at the table gets when they think about their losses, their tragedies.

"What did I miss?" Neville asked, sitting next to me.

"The enemy is among us," Doug said, tonelessly.

"Why is Natalie talking to him?" Neville asked, picking his bread roll into pieces. Neville doesn't eat much anymore. He's lost weight since we've been prisoners together.

"Because she's Michael's girlfriend.." Odette sighed, looking down at her plate before pushing it away. Now she won't be eating, just because she thinks she has to lose weight. I think we all have problems but, Odette shouldn't be here because it's not like she wants to die. She needs medical help, not psychiatric. Still, it was nice to become friends with a girl who didn't think I was loony.

"Odie, you have to eat," Doug said, squeezing her shoulder gently. In later years, I would come to find out that despite the ten year age difference, Odette and Doug had fallen in love and married. I just never saw it coming.

"I don't need to eat, Doug. Noone will ever love me because I'm a fat cow," Odette snapped, standing up and rushing off. Neville, Doug, and I watched as she ran out of the dining hall. The three of us looked to and from one another before turning back to our plates.

"Some girls just don't understand how truly beautiful they are. Never treat any girl like she isn't beautiful, boys," Doug said, as he tore his bread roll apart. That should have been my first clue, but I was too wrapped up in my desire to die that I hadn't even noticed. In fact, all I noticed were my problems. Not Neville's, Doug's, or Odette's. I guess I was just selfish.

Neville and I just nodded, he knew more about what he was talking about than we did. He was older and therefore, wise. We were just finishing up what we could stomach when Michael "Arse-Face" Corner strutted up all pompously. "Hey psychos, planning a mass suicide?" he asked, smugly. I really don't see how Natalie could stomach being around him.

"Why don't you go and actually try to do your job, kid," Doug said, standing up.

"Easy old man, I was just having a laugh," Michael said, backing up slightly. He couldn't stand up to Doug no matter how much he thought he could duff up the rest of us. "I saw you talking to my girlfriend, Creevey. Don't get any ideas just because she feels sorry enough for you to actually exchange a smile and a few words. She'd never be into a suicidal waste of space like you," he said, before turning around and strutting off. I wished I was mad enough to actually take a swing.

I wasn't mad enough but Doug was. Thankfully, Neville foresaw this and held him back before we could all end up in separate padded rooms. "Just leave it alone Doug. It's only a matter of time before she sees what a prick Corner is and drops him," Neville said, steering him toward the hallway.

"Thanks Nev, you too Doug," I said, as I followed them out.

"No problem Denny," Neville said, as Doug finally calmed enough to walk himself. We found Odette in the recreational room and ended up playing exploding snap until lights out. So much for steering clear of the enemy.

**A/N: **_Sorry about the long wait. My laptop got a virus but thankfully I have a friend who fixed it without having to erase anything from it. I don't much like this episode but it gets to Dennis's main problem. Thanks for those who actually read or even leave a review. I'd also like to apologize to HarryandGinnyPottertda for not updating my other fic J.O.N. It's very hard right now._


End file.
